Project:Chat/Logs/3 April 2017
05:03 I hardly did barely anything. 05:05 So I'm left with the cool people. 05:05 Right? 05:05 I guess so 05:06 I mean I'm literally named Cool, and Underslime is actually named Slim Cognito 05:16 Hey SR's bday was yesterday! 05:16 for real? 05:17 shiet 05:17 Let's go Say Happy Birthday. 05:18 Apr 1 I mean 05:20 And my name is N.O Wun. 05:20 Hi Ozun 05:20 AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 05:20 (nuke) 05:20 (o) 05:21 Have to eat lunch will be back in 15 or so minutes. 05:21 k 05:25 Hey 05:25 howdy 05:25 <Özün Oldun> daddy 05:26 sup? 05:26 (o) 05:26 yes 05:26 lmao 05:26 what've you two been up to behind my back (lenny) 05:27 <Özün Oldun> (blush2) 05:27 (grin2) 05:27 <Özün Oldun> Sm-sama pls 05:27 ohh 05:28 Son, i checked your browsing history 05:28 I'm impressed. (lenny) 05:29 yt="Bam7wXFuiSY" 05:29 Here's an accurate summation of what I did on my birthday. 05:31 lol 05:32 Nobel it was Sr's bday on Apr 1 05:34 oh, happy bday 05:34 My sister's birthday is today 05:34 Say happy birthday to her for me then 05:35 k 05:35 did it 05:35 Wait your timezone is what again? 05:35 she's liek "k now pls leave" 05:35 IST 05:36 are you on comp? 05:36 Yep 05:37 Why? 05:38 dominaton? 05:38 or werk? 05:38 1. 05:38 Do you want to give the link? 05:38 Or me? 05:39 SMG? Underslime? 05:39 Want to join? 05:39 I won't be joining tonite 05:39 I'll give the llink 05:39 y not? 05:39 What tonight? 05:39 What's tonight? 05:39 yes, you must remember it's 1:39 AM for me 05:40 I know 05:40 Me too 05:40 k it's fine 05:40 But What's Tonight? 05:48 Nobel? 05:48 Link? 05:50 Here SMG. 05:50 A poster for your movie. 05:50 diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:94109#17 05:52 And SR's bday is in August actually. We were tricked 05:57 Hey you 05:57 SR 05:57 SMG 05:57 Anyone please answer. 06:02 Hey 06:36 Hi Kuro 06:37 bai 05:50 A poster for your movie. 05:50 diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:94109#17 05:52 And SR's bday is in August actually. We were tricked 05:57 Hey you 05:57 SR 05:57 SMG 05:57 Anyone please answer. 06:02 Hey 06:36 Hi Kuro 06:37 bai 07:08 *yawns* 07:09 Wake up man! 07:09 Hello! 07:10 sup 07:10 welp 07:11 I'm still here. 07:11 It's ok 07:11 Check out meh edits lol 07:13 What happened? 07:24 Hi 07:24 2k club amirtie? 07:29 #FOREVER ALONE 07:42 Noebl 07:42 lolrip 07:42 Nobel 07:42 whew 07:42 Took a bath :P 07:43 o 07:43 r u squeaky clean 07:44 yes 07:44 hey 07:44 watcha need Nobel 07:44 Nice easter wordmark fam 07:44 About the eggs thang 07:44 thx 07:45 what about 07:45 nvm 07:45 lol 07:45 uh 07:45 :/ 07:46 nao I wanna kno lol 07:46 tell mua 07:46 tell us 07:46 We need to fix the Blog post for the Tank Competition 07:46 Oh 07:46 that 07:46 oh 07:46 s test 07:46 what should I copy? 07:46 You have a revised version? 07:46 I think SR had you make one 07:47 I tried something here 07:47 User:Nobellion/BlogEdit 07:47 but its not perfect yet 07:47 well 07:47 when it is 07:47 there's a lot of missing details that they need to fill in 07:47 I can copy it over his blog 07:47 oh damn 07:47 I already gave the blog to Zollo 07:47 shit 07:47 Anything you can do to help ? 07:47 wat? 07:48 Hello 07:48 Not much, I’m not running this show & I’m not making the rules. You can leave Cap’n & SR a message, but if they don’t respond quickly enough then I can give you authority to make any rule changes necessary. 07:48 If they have a problem they can come to me 07:48 k fine 07:48 keol 07:49 umm 07:49 why 07:49 (suspicious) 07:49 Lol nice name 07:49 yee 07:49 (doubt) 07:50 *frantically looks at wiki activity* 07:50 lol 07:50 (glory) 07:50 *tries to look 4 contribs* 07:50 .-. 07:50 wat 07:50 umm 07:50 check 07:51 I didn't know that log exists ;-; 07:51 lol 07:51 Admin secret 07:51 oh 07:51 So that's why 07:51 why aren't some of these blocked? 07:51 faptain hayden? 07:52 I don’t preemptively block every single person 07:52 but many are 07:52 Wut 07:52 Faptain Gayden tho 07:52 I mean 07:52 XD 07:52 lol 07:52 big FAPTAIN 07:52 you could get away with blocking him for bad username lol 07:52 although it’s funny 07:52 or Kill Captain Hayden 07:52 Let's hope that hayden doesn't see this 07:52 the ol’ switcharo 07:52 now thats not funny 07:53 but yeah man 07:53 HAHLBSGSVUCKS is wierd 07:53 you can camp that log 07:53 lol 07:53 Hal is blocked I think 07:53 Bookmarked 07:53 but yeah, Underslime, Nobel, you can watch that log if ya want 07:53 if ya see something suspicious you can report it 07:53 or Nobel can just block 07:53 cuz u can 07:53 Kay 07:53 so long as you don’t use autoblock 07:53 np 07:53 Is rifleman still there? 07:53 In the log? 07:53 ._. 07:54 NOOOOOOOOOOsafchgdfvsdg 07:54 Ozziene 07:54 yeah but like waaaay down 07:54 what about him 07:54 NOOOOOOOOOOsafchgdfvsdg < 07:54 I mean 07:54 he hasn’t done anything 07:54 I'm finding myself in the log lol 07:54 or like HACKKKKKLKKKKKK 07:54 0 edits 07:54 I mean, basically unless its name is unacceptable 07:54 like Faptain gayden 07:54 lol 07:55 or if it says “Hi I’m rifleman” 07:55 yee 07:55 then you don’t preemptively block 07:55 I see a bunch of alts -- Permission to block? 07:55 which ones 07:55 An unnamed tank2 07:55 An unnamed tank3 07:55 o yeah block those, just nu autoblock 07:55 & don’t block the main account, just the alts 07:55 Y'all just talk here. I'm finding myself in the log 07:55 ok 07:55 what about 07:56 READTHENAMESOfTheseAltsAlready 07:56 damn you’ll be looking for a while 07:56 oh that 07:56 that’s a special case 07:56 see his account? 07:56 it should be flagged 07:56 before blocking 07:56 check for flag 07:56 like go to his message wall 07:56 to check 07:56 see Tolerated Alt Tag? 07:57 I give up ;-; 07:57 lol that log is bigger than most textbooks 07:57 Ye 07:57 i blocked em 07:57 nice 07:57 also Nobel 07:57 An unnamed tank2/3 07:57 if you block someone 07:57 yee 07:57 protect their User & User Talk pages for the same duration of their block 07:58 so that it can’t be vandalized 07:58 so sysop only? 07:58 yes 07:58 if it’s an infinite block then infinite protection 07:58 3 day block=3 day protection 07:58 so on so forth 07:59 I ask this because Rifleman2 had his profile vandalized a lot 07:59 back in the day 07:59 His talk is already blocked so just porfile 07:59 and mwall greet 07:59 no no 07:59 don’t block wall greeting because only admins can edit it already 07:59 admins or the owner that is 07:59 oh kay 07:59 Just User:Username & User:Username/Talk 07:59 cuz User:Username/Talk is linked in a tab 08:00 oh kay 08:01 brb making the last 08:01 highlighted post 08:01 aboot colors n such 08:01 k gtcha 08:01 k 08:01 go 2 werk lel 08:02 bye fam 08:05 ;-; 08:05 Alone again 08:06 ;-;; 08:06 ozziene 08:07 Why do you like the letter a so much? 08:07 wot 08:07 .-. 08:07 is ozzie 08:08 Hi guys 08:08 hi 08:11 Ursuul 08:11 when will the last part of the staff colors be finished 08:11 Ozzie 08:12 y u like letter a so much 08:12 Ursuul lollllll 08:12 Because he hungry for power 08:12 Ursuul..... 08:12 .-. 08:12 y u no answer me ozzie 08:12 Ursulll...... 08:13 .y u afkkkkkkkk 08:14 Just made some orange caramel brittle 08:14 :O 08:14 y u make me hungry 08:14 ;_; 08:14 It tastes guy 08:14 Gud 08:14 ;-; 08:15 I iz jealous of ur cooking skillz 08:15 Also I ate some savory French toast and fried pork fillet lol 08:15 Ayy 08:15 About da debate competition 08:15 big I iz hungry cuz of you T.T 08:15 Oh 08:16 I promised them I will treat them Ice cream if they won again 08:16 woah 08:16 Served in the big champion trophy (lenny) 08:16 :D 08:16 So you won? 08:17 I lost at first round, didn't I told ya 08:17 Um... no i mean... 08:17 Did you win "overall" 08:17 Maybe they are the real seniors 08:17 The entire--- 08:17 ._. 08:17 k 08:18 Oh 08:18 They reached semi finals 08:18 I am happy 08:18 gz 08:18 But also sad because I am useless 08:18 wat 08:18 wat u mean 08:19 I lost at first round and I didn't battle at that round 08:19 I am a replacer that round 08:19 ;-; 08:20 wot 08:20 I’m hungry for power 08:20 eh probs tru 08:20 Nono 08:20 Cuz power tastes good 08:20 ;) 08:20 I said Ozzie 08:20 I 08:20 Ursuul 08:20 One person at zh wiki signed up 08:21 . 08:21 oh 08:21 well, you should tell SR or Cap’n Hayden 08:21 they are running this show 08:22 I told them 08:22 Em 08:22 No reply yet 08:23 :////// 08:24 this is why I didn’t get involved lol 08:24 they gotta learn to follow through on their pet projects 08:24 V 08:25 I hav 08:26 Moms phone goes nuts when charging 08:26 Duh 08:26 I sent message just now 08:28 I voed 08:28 voted 08:29 but the Junior Admin blue is too dark 08:29 Very hard to read :/ 08:29 well 08:29 that’s what they voted for :/ 08:29 but of course 08:29 the mandate of the people lasts only so long 08:29 we can make tweaks to it later 08:30 Oh good zollo's is online 08:30 Nobel, suggest a hex code that isn’t basically the same but a shade brighter 08:30 . 08:32 k 08:32 Former staff should be grey 08:33 I just defended myself from 4 guys in Tag! 08:33 #465BFF 08:33 Ooh what's that? 08:33 lemme test 08:33 two shades above the regular one 08:35 ew 08:35 is it really that hard to read? The background isn’t exactly black 08:35 it’s grey 08:36 what about 08:36 #3047FF? 08:36 Ursuul where are ye fancy name font gone 08:36 Kuro, have you been keeping up with the latest highlighted threads? 08:36 Fancy fonts are being kilt 08:37 Yes 08:37 Although is hard to keep up 08:37 ... 08:37 Oh wait I have already been demoted so no pressure 08:38 No pressure of getting online can't or not 08:38 It really is that hard to read :/ 08:38 even on grey 08:38 shit 08:38 well I guess eyesight is eyesight, can’t be helped. I will go a bit brighter; but clear your cache, I just changed it 08:39 damn my cache refuses to clear 08:39 Nobel, do you have PortableCSSPad? 08:39 IMG 08:39 Oh 8 see 08:39 you can test the colors with it 08:39 just change #one-two 08:39 I should have guessed 08:39 that ID 08:39 restyle that 08:39 yes 08:39 ok 08:40 #one-two { 08:40 color: #1933FF; 08:40 font-family: inherit !important; 08:40 font-weight: bold !important; 08:40 } 08:40 #one-two:hover { 08:40 cursor: pointer; 08:40 color: #1933FF; 08:40 font-family: inherit !important; 08:40 font-weight: bold !important; 08:40 text-shadow: 0 0 2px #1933FF; 08:40 text-decoration: underline; 08:40 } 08:40 ^ that is source 08:40 you can swap the hex codes to test 08:40 Ima jealous Nobel 08:40 08:40 . 08:41 Hello Zollo 08:41 。 08:41 Hii 08:42 你看得懂比赛规则吗？ 08:42 。 08:42 Almost. 08:42 hello 08:42 OK 08:42 But I won't join it. 08:43 请你翻译行吗？ 08:43 YEash 08:43 s特朗普是一個白癡/s 08:43 Yeah I tried the Hex you gave me 08:43 永远困在电话版;_; 08:43 You tot 08:43 the hex I gave you is gud? 08:43 or naw 08:43 I like mine better, because of the visibility 08:44 Diep.io 坦克 08:44 yes but it’s very pastel-y, & the pastel color pallets got the least amount of votes 08:44 yours is gud, but only with a 10px text-shadow glow with the same hex 08:44 plus it just looks bad honestly 08:44 o 08:44 Tot 08:44 so, add 10px to make it OK? 08:44 what? 08:45 no 08:45 It blurs it up 08:45 1 sec 08:45 Ill give you code 08:45 post on my wall 08:45 use syntaxhighlight 08:45 actually nvm 08:45 don’t matter, just throw it in chat 08:46 Ursuul go to sleep 08:46 Sleep is gud 08:46 wot no 08:46 sleep iz 4 da weak 08:46 I looks much nicer 08:46 paste it then lad 08:46 w8 08:47 Ursuul 08:47 with a text shadow 10 px and 3 shades darker 08:47 Are you saying that you NEVER sleep? 08:47 aka 08:47 ah gtg 08:47 his 08:47 #one-two{color:#3047FF; text-shadow:0px 0px 10px #2131b2;} 08:47 the shadow is for hover tho 08:47 I was oo lazy to add in the other fancies 08:47 I’ll dewit meself then 08:48 oh ok so 08:48 #one-two { 08:48 color: #3047FF; 08:48 font-family: inherit !important; 08:48 font-weight: bold !important; 08:48 } 08:48 #one-two:hover { 08:48 cursor: pointer; 08:48 color: #3047FF; 08:48 font-family: inherit !important; 08:48 font-weight: bold !important; 08:48 text-shadow: 0 0 10px #2131b2; 08:48 text-decoration: underline; 08:48 } 08:50 zat iz gud? 08:50 change glow to same color 08:51 but you said not to use the same color & you gave code with the different color lol 08:51 sure 08:52 Basically, here's what we do 08:53 Regular {regular color with text shadow 10px 3 shades darker} 08:54 Hover {color one shade lighter with same text shadow as above but 2 px} 08:54 aka. 08:54 #one-two{ 08:54 color:#3047FF; text-shadow:0px 0px 10px #2131b2; 08:54 font-family: inherit !important; 08:54 font-weight: bold !important; 08:54 } 08:54 #one-two:hover { 08:54 cursor: pointer; 08:54 color: #4459ff; 08:54 font-family: inherit !important; 08:54 font-weight: bold !important; 08:54 text-shadow: 0 0 2px #2131b2; 08:54 text-decoration: underline; 08:54 } 08:54 I told Zollo I got fired as a funny story 08:54 cewl 08:54 why would we put a shadow on it by default though? 08:54 da shadow is the flair 08:54 Although it's not funny 08:55 To make it more visible without actually changing the main text color 08:55 Loopholes ;) 08:56 I don’t really understand how that’d improve visibility, but whatevs, it’s your eyes :P 08:56 DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY EYES lol 08:57 �� 08:57 if zat is the case then I’m goin’ back to the original color people voted for 08:57 4 consitency 08:58 consistency* 08:59 -_- 08:59 ������������ 09:00 as you wish pal 09:00 what is the problem with QUEEN AYSHA ;-; 09:00 I’m keepin’ your shadow trick 09:00 which should keep it visible 09:00 rite 09:00 or naw 2017 04 03